The Beginning Of The End...
by Gadrin
Summary: Remember "the Four"? the "highly mercenary band, ousted from Waterdeep they ply their trade in Tethyr.


This story is done in a slightly different style. I assumed Ed  
Greenwood and Steve Schend in creating and using the Four, had  
envisioned them as simple, assassins-for-hire. I liked Schend's  
write-up in LANDS OF INTRIGUE, concerning their move to Tethyr and  
what they'd faced there initially, before being uprooted and forced  
into the ruins of Shoonach, and their ultimate demise.  
  
From the description of Aluk the Tempestar, he seems to be quite a  
predator, politically, as well as being responsible for "mad   
experiments" which transform people, and may eventually lead to a  
collaboration with Thask on the misshapen "broken ones", but this  
latter part I'm unsure of.  
  
So rather than portray them as a group of killers waiting for a job,  
I tried to show them as a group of predators who are preyed upon by  
other predators, in this case the wizard-advisor to the throne.  
Also, instead of detailing a string of killings I worked just with  
the first one which is the lead-in to the story's title.  
  
"After secretly murdering some merchants and rising nobles, the Four  
were in the direct employ of Aluk Aldhanek, the wizard-advisor of  
the Jhannivvar Pretender." -- LANDS OF INTRIGUE  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE BEGINNING OF THE END  
  
The City of Myratma, in Tethyr -- Year of the Sword 1365 DR  
  
  
  
A bucket-full of cold water struck Telorn in the face, rudely   
bringing him back to consciousness.  
  
"Ah, he's awake," said a disembodied voice.  
  
Telorn squinted, glancing around the darkened, stone chamber. The  
assassin realized he was hanging by his wrists, manacled to a stock  
in a dank, underground dungeon. A small fire burned in a pit in  
front of him. Standing next to it was a fat, bald man, naked to the  
waist. He obviously was a torturer, his face imbued with a scowl.  
Behind him stood a single, shadowy figure that Telorn couldn't quite  
make out.  
  
The voice continued, "We have here before us the murderer of Rendak   
Otura, a merchant from Myratma."  
  
"You have the wrong man," Telorn protested. The bald man cuffed him.  
  
It was quiet for several moments.  
  
"You waited in the walkway for almost an hour, for Rendak to come,"  
the disembodied voice spoke from the darkness. Its tone was firm and  
precise. "When he came, you stood in the eastern corner, hiding in  
the deep shadows. You called his name, twice, and poor Rendak  
entered the walkway and blundered right into your blade."  
  
Telorn opened his mouth to speak then thought better of it. The fat,  
bald torturer gave him a momentary gap-toothed grin.  
  
"I'm confused," said the voice, "How could you be sure Rendak would  
leave by that route?" before continuing: "Rendak's office was around  
the corner, and he normally took the west walkway. Rendak's  
secretary said the merchant had no further appointments to keep when  
he left for the evening."  
  
"How...how could you know?" asked the stunned prisoner. He'd been  
careful not to be seen entering the complex, and no one else had  
come down the east walkway, yet the events had occured as the  
haunting voice had described them.  
  
"Answer the question," replied the voice, prompting the bald man to  
cuff him again.  
  
Telorn licked his lips, "A, uh, scroll," replied the prisoner. "I,  
used a spell. It clouds the mind, causes confusion. The merchant  
thought he was walking west," before adding quickly, "How could you  
know?"  
  
Aluk Aldhanek, the wizard-advisor to the Jhannivvar pretender,  
stepped near the firepit, the soft orange glow of the flames  
revealing his thin, hawk-nosed face. "Ahhh," he hissed, "That  
explains it. Magic."  
  
The wizard strode slowly over to a small table adorned with tools  
of torture, pausing to inspect a set of thin, stilleto-like  
implements.  
  
"With eight merchants dying in the last two weeks, my curiosity had  
been aroused," replied Aldhanek. "There's a war on you know, which  
Rendak had no part in. So his killer obviously must be a criminal,"  
Aluk handled a slim, pointed instrument. "An efficient one."  
  
Telorn kept quiet, unsure if the compliment was sincere or just   
another damning count against him.  
  
"A clever crime, but you made one mistake," taunted the wizard.   
"The walkway surface, where you killed him. It's worked stone."  
  
It was Telorn's turn to be confused and it shown on his face.  
  
"The High Priest of Tempus of our parish," explained the wizard,   
"Simply spoke to the stone and it relayed your complete description,  
as well as informing him of what had transpired."  
  
Telorn's head dropped. He knew he should've left town. Instead,  
after things had gone so smoothly, he'd stayed at the inn an extra  
night with a tavern-wench. When he left this morning he'd walked  
right into a pack of soldiers before being suborned by powerful  
magic.  
  
"I take it you were paid to commit this crime," commented Aluk.  
  
Telorn nodded sadly.  
  
"Do you know the punishment for murder?" asked Aluk. "Look at me  
when I speak!" he screamed.  
  
The fat man stepped forward, cuffed Telorn again, then yanked his  
head up by his hair, butting his head painfully against the stock's  
thick crosspiece.  
  
"Death?" gasped Telorn.  
  
"Exactly," Aluk's face wore an evil smile. Aluk walked around the  
stock, "How did you obtain the scroll?"  
  
The bald man wrenched Telorn's head back again.  
  
"A friend, a wizard," confessed Telorn.  
  
"An accomplice," Aluk completed his circuit. "I see. It's such a  
shame to put someone of such talent to death, what with the war  
taxing our resources."  
  
"I could speak to my associate," Telorn pleaded as the bald man let  
go of his hair. He looked the wizard squarely in the face, "We could  
work out an arrangement."  
  
"I know we can," Aluk's voice deepened. The bald torturer stepped  
away and Aluk produced his own scroll. "I know we can."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Telorn stalked through the maze-like tunnel in a half-crouch. The  
torch he held gave off an eerie glow which danced along the  
passage's low ceiling and uneven walls, illuminating the cracks,  
grooves and protrusions as he passed. In some places the tunnel  
twisted around simple corners, in others, the killer was forced to  
crawl, so as to avoid thick stalactites which grew from the ceiling.  
Despite the intricacy of such a trek, the killer moved at a rapid  
pace, as this portion of the strange, haunted ruins of Shoonach had  
been home to the mercenary band known as The Four, these past three  
years.  
  
As the passage in front of him split again, this time into triplets,  
the killer paused, lowering his torch. Set into the ceiling was a  
glyph, glowing faintly, but pulsing with magical power nonetheless.  
He spoke the name of the blazon then moved into the left-most  
tunnelmouth, continuing on for a bit until the passage dead-ended.  
He stopped as the wail of a cat in-heat began, then stepped through  
the illusory cul-de-sac, thrusting aside a thick drape and entering  
into a well-lit room.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Baerduin Thask, cancelling the  
magic-mouth at the chamber's entrance. The mage stood ready, armed  
with a wand in case an intruder had penetrated the safehold.  
"Complications?"  
  
Telorn squinted in the bright, artificial sunlight, which eminated  
from the ceiling. "Yeah, a bit, he, uh, didn't come the first  
night." The killer used a rag to extinguish his torch before  
crossing over to a table, upon which sat the remnants of a meal.  
  
This quadrant of the underground ruined city offered The Four some  
respite, despite that a great portion of the area was haunted or  
housed other horrors. It had taken the quartet some time to clear a  
niche, then make this section of it habitable. The room's walls had  
been worked smooth, the floor leveled and portions of it enlarged.  
Chairs, tables and other furniture refurbished by magic had been  
brought in, providing an atmosphere of rough comfort. Here they  
could plot and palaver unburdened by those who might hunt them:  
militias of enemies who lived above ground or the other denizens who  
inhabited the subterranean depths of the ancient ruins.  
  
Thask first used a spell to restore the alarm outside, then came  
back to question Telorn. "So everything went according to plan?"  
  
"Yes, he came like a puppy the next night. Luckily I hadn't used the  
scroll. It's all done and good," reported the killer, toying with  
the cooked carcass of some fowl before pinching off the remaining  
leg.  
  
"Oh, I found another job for us," he said, "Where's the others? They  
should hear about it." adding the last part quickly, like it was an  
afterthought.  
  
Thask crossed the room slowly, his soft boots making virtually no  
noise, so he could look Telorn in the face. "First we get paid."  
  
Telorn continued eating, nodding as if that part of their deal had  
always been foremost in his thoughts.  
  
"They're out scouting," continued the magic-user, eyeing Telorn  
carefully. "Fiirfar's familiar reported activity in the ruins, after  
you had left. They're making sure it's not the Silver Chalice or  
drow."  
  
Telorn continued eating, aware that Thask's eyes had locked onto  
him.  
  
"Now, what's this about a job?" asked Baerduin Thask, his skepticism  
raised by Telorn's sudden enlistment. It was highly unusual for the  
killer to solicit work, as that was usually handled by Thask or his  
partner "Lanternhand."  
  
"The usual," replied Telorn, unable to relate the events of his  
capture and subsequent confession to his associate, due to Aluk's  
enchantment.   
  
True enough, thought Thask. Only the cities changed, very rarely the  
job. Their art manifest in carrying out the deed, to the client's  
specifications, without getting caught. A very tricky proposition,  
indeed, as Waterdeep had shown the four of them. Facing Khelben  
Arunsun and the Lord's Tribunal, before being expelled from the City  
of Splendors, penniless, had been a somber lesson.  
  
"There's someone who'd like one of the city councillors to  
disappear," Telorn swigged two mouthfuls of wine, directly from the  
bottle.  
  
Thask cocked an eyebrow. Merchants were one thing, but Councillors  
made it a bit more complex. "Any discussion of our fee?" asked  
Thask.  
  
"Six thousand, gold and gems," Telorn pulled at the bottle again.  
  
A look of shock flashed briefly on Thask's face. This was much  
higher than what the merchants had brought.  
  
"Who's paying?" asked the wizard.  
  
Telorn wiped his lips and launched into the explanation Aluk had  
specified.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"We're NOT going against the Shadow Thieves," Diloule said flatly.  
  
The man who had earned the nickname "Lanternhand" had returned from  
scouting the surface ruins with the group's other wizard, Fiirfar  
Nulomn, and had listened to Telorn's tale. "You KNOW they've got  
people on the council. What if we kill one of them by accident?"  
  
Telorn looked at Thask who, a few hours earlier, had given him the  
same rebuke. The mage gazed back then stood, "Apparently we'll have  
the blessing of two of the city's leading clans," he explained,  
pacing slowly. "They'll smooth things over with the Shadow Thieves.  
Besides you know how thieves work: if your front man dies, you get  
another front man."  
  
Diloule laughed, but not from his heart, "It's that simple? The  
Shadow Thieves have something nice going and we come along, upset  
the applecart and they suddenly don't care?" accenting the last two  
words with considerable venom. "It's still after-the-fact. What if  
during our little stunt we get made?" Diloule was still unconvinced,  
since they couldn't tell anyone about their plans, without  
endangering themselves. "What if they get upset and take revenge  
before things get smoothed over?" Lanternhand looked at Fiirfar  
Nulomn who simply nodded in agreement.  
  
"A risk, but look at the pay," said Telorn. He and Thask had  
ventured out to collect on their last job. He opened a chest, "It's  
nearly three times the last one. They've hinted at more work."  
  
"Which increases the odds of killing one of their people!" Diloule  
shot back. Something struck Lanternhand as strange. It was unlike  
the younger killer to be so vocal. When jobs were this complex he  
usually deferred. However, even he had to admit it was alot of money  
and they all had grown tired of living underground.  
  
"Look it's simple..." began Telorn. Diloule charged over to him,  
stopping suddenly, their noses a hair's breath apart.  
  
"Simple?" countered Diloule, "Then you're up first."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"It gets better!" Diloule slapped Telorn on the back before slumping  
into a chair and laughing heartily. "Tell, him Fiirfar."  
  
Lanternhand and Nulomn had just returned from a scouting trip within  
Myratma, to check on any security measures the Town Council might  
employ. Nulomn eyed Thask who stood near the room's main table,  
pouring a drink.  
  
"In addition to the mercenary force which provides constant   
security at the Council House, each of the Councillors travels with  
four bodyguards. They're quite exotic, dressed as jaguars, including  
a jaguar-head helm. They're from Maztica and seem quite dedicated in  
performing their jobs, unlike some of those we've seen in the past."  
  
Telorn, who'd been hunched forward when the pair arrived, sat back  
in response to Fiirfar's report. The energy and vitality that had  
been present yesterday had left him despite Aldhanek's magic. He  
felt like a ship adrift on a windless ocean, its sail hanging  
limply. Things hadn't always been quite so complex in Waterdeep.  
Bodyguards for nobles were common, but they tended to be lax and  
fairly easy to dupe, at least initially, "What about magic?"  
  
Nulomn nodded, "Ah, yes, well that's the strange part. On those  
guards I was able to get close to, I found no magical auras. However  
on your target, the Councillor, I did detect an enchantment, but as  
I closed in, my spell faded suddenly. My guess is that he has some  
powerful ward against spells on him, probably via a magical item of  
some kind. He did have on three rings, an ornate cloak-clasp that  
could pass for an amulet or talisman, as well as a golden belt  
buckle and some fancy boots," as Nulomn ticked off his checklist, he  
glanced several times at Lanternhand, whose smile remained constant.  
"And of course the man's guardians, the jaguar-men, provided a  
protective gauntlet and kept me under close scrutiny until I had  
passed from their sight."  
  
"Are you sure your casting was right?" Telorn felt uneasy, shooting  
a quizzical look at Thask, looking for support, and causing Nulomn  
to scowl back at him.  
  
Thask walked away from the table, bringing his cup with him.  
"Fiirfar's quite adept at detecting auras," he began, "So I doubt  
his lack of information was due to any problems in his magical  
mechanics. We need to observe the Councillor out of his element,  
remotely, via our spells."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two wraiths floated down from the starry sky, partially illuminated  
by a silvery, crescent moon which had climbed the night sky several  
hours after twilight. Despite the light reflected from the heavenly  
body, the two intangible ether strips were virtually invisible, and  
inaudible.  
  
The ghostly forms of Baerduin Thask and Fiirfar Nulomn touched down  
on the roof of Councillor Frajal's house, proceeding silently over  
to the edge, before levitating down the wooden building's sidewall,  
pausing outside the politician's bedroom window.  
  
Following their prey via remote spellcasting had wrought nothing, so  
the pair had prepared for a close encounter. This had saved the  
quartet earlier during their move into the ruins of Shoonach and  
soon became routine, with Baerduin Thask assuming the form of a  
ghostlike creature to confuse the undead denizens of the ruins.  
Thask often used illusions to appear in drow form, posing as the  
revenant of some long-dead, Underdark creature, manipulating them  
away from the quartet's hideout.   
  
Frajal's house was adequate, a sturdy, wooden, three-story house,  
built sometime during the last century. The Councillor's bedroom,  
was furnished in the manner of Calimshan to the south: walls hidden  
by impressive, brocaded tapestries, the floor covered by a thick,  
soft, carpet of woven fabric, which blended with the wooden  
furniture. Centre-most was a huge double-bed, covered regally with a  
thick blanket and rich silk sheets, overlain masterfully with  
intricate floral designs. Councillor Frajal sat at the end of the  
bed, undressing.  
  
The wraithform spells kept the pair from speaking between  
themselves, so Thask waved twice before tapping the fingers of his  
hand. As Councillor Frajal was getting ready for bed, and the man  
removed all but one ring. His clothes were all laid on a settee, so  
his servant could remove and clean in preparation for tomorrow. He  
placed his remaining jewelry on the nightstand next to the bed. The  
Councillor donned his night garments before summoning his servant   
to help tuck him.  
  
The servant then collected the councillor's clothes before drawing  
the curtains and exiting for the night, leaving the councillor lying  
in bed, on his back, with his ring-hand resting on top of his belly.  
  
The two mages made note of all before floating skyward to return to   
their lair in the ruins of Shoonach, to plot the man's fate.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Diloule had his arm around Telorn, laughing deeply. Thask and  
Nulomn's night reconaissance had revealed four more of the exotic  
Jaguar Guards at the Councillor's house, no doubt keeping an eye on  
the servants and any comings and goings of the man's family.  
  
"So now it jumps from four to eight," chuckled Lanternhand, "Simple,  
eh?"  
  
Telorn's face flushed, the killer had gone from a ship on a windless  
sea to one wallowing in heavy swells, taking on water faster than  
its crew could bail.  
  
Lanternhand's manner abrubtly became serious, his voice dropped an   
octave, "You're going to have to get in close, since our mage's  
spells will be useless against the target and probably confer the  
same protection to his bodyguards."  
  
Lanternhand split away from the younger killer, and took a seat  
nearby.  
  
"Haste!" said Telorn, grasping wildly at ideas.  
  
Diloule, nodded, "Maybe, but there's four of them plus the  
Councillor." He kept quiet, letting Telorn stew until Thask made his  
appearance. The pair had already decided on a plan.  
  
Lanternhand called to the mage, "Thask, what's that place in town?"  
The mage entered the chamber. "That gambling hall," Diloule  
straightened out his cloak, "The one with the undead haunt."  
  
Thask turned around, following Lanternhand's lead slowly, "You mean  
the Gambling Ghost?"  
  
"That's the one," Diloule caught Telorn's attention. "Between  
Shoonach and the town they're used to undead here," he smiled.  
Telorn noticed it was that same, familiar tone the killer used when  
he was prepping them for a job. "Now imagine a vampire appearing,  
his prescence threatening the Councillor, it's dark and hard to to  
see. Now, in the area when the monster appears, happens to be this  
priest of Tymora, who turns the blooder, protecting not only the  
Councillor but his men as well..."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Councillor Frajal and his contingent of bodyguards left the Gambling  
Ghost shortly before midnight. True to form the spectre that haunts  
the establishment had made an appearance, though not before the  
Councillor personally, commanding the attention of the entire hall.  
The group left the gambling hall with the encounter in the forefront  
of their minds.  
  
As the gauntlet of men carved a path through the chill night air en  
route to the Councillor's home, the fore-guards stumbled upon a  
cloaked figure skulking in a nearby alley.  
  
Happening by at the time was a man on horseback. Via the use of  
spells the mounted figure produced a magical light, causing the  
cloaked figure to recoil, his open mouth revealing a set of sharp  
fangs. The man dismounted, presenting a cross boldly, exactly as  
Thask and Lanternhand had seen the priestly members of the Silver  
Chalice do when they were confronted by undead monsters in the ruins  
of Shoonach.  
  
The Councillor called to his guards, who'd arrayed themselves in a   
defensive phalanx, to leave the newcomer be.  
  
Shouting a plea to his god, the priest cowed the fanged monstrousity  
into a retreat, it's form dissolving into a cloud of vapor, before  
vanishing on the night wind.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked the young priest. "I've been following that  
thing half the night. It's one of the foul denizens that inhabit the  
ruins near here," he explained, meaning Shoonach.  
  
Councillor Frajal eyed him, "Yes, we're fine. You seem to be well  
prepared," he commented, nodding to the wooden mallet hanging from  
the man's workbelt and the bandolier of steaks under the man's  
cloak.  
  
"Aye," replied the man. "I've been quested by the chief of my order  
to come to Shoonach, enlist a company of men and relieve the area of  
the burden of these foul creatures."  
  
"At what price?" asked Frajal.  
  
"None, nothing but what I might discover in the execution of my  
duties," replied the priest.  
  
"Come see me tommorrow," called the Councillor, as he and his men  
prepared to move on. "At the Town Council chambers. I'll see you've  
the proper endorsements."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
The council chambers were inside a squat, stone building whose age  
Telorn could only guess at, probably as old as the town itself. In  
addition to Telorn, a dozen other Myratmans with business here  
milled about the place.  
  
Telorn passed the gauntlet of strange, jaguar-dressed warriors as he  
entered the building, once his invitation had been confirmed by the  
head of Frajal's security detail, and was escorted into the  
Councillor's private office.  
  
"This missive will introduce you to the leaders of the Silver  
Chalice," said Frajal, handing the small scroll case to Telorn. "I  
had hoped to have a representative of the group here today, but  
homes in the town of Zazesspur were fireballed last night."  
  
"Then I'll proceed there, sir," Telorn examined the wax seal, it was  
a nice little trophy that might come in handy later. "Perhaps I can  
augment their efforts," Telorn tried to keep his actions laudable.  
The priest's head hung down.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Councillor Frajal.  
  
"You've done so much for me and I have naught in return," he  
stammered.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," the Councillor sat back between the twin  
jaguar guardsmen that stood at each of his shoulders. "Your actions  
last night were courageous and your pursuit in this matter equally  
commendable. Think nothing of it."  
  
The priest nodded, "Sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you tell me which establishment furnishes the best wine in the  
city?" asked the priest. "I've a few coins left and wish to purchase  
a suitable gift as a token of appreciation."  
  
"Ah," said the Councillor, "I get my stock from House Errlyk.  
Reknown in the area as the best."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What is it?" scowled Councillor Frajal. It had been a particularly  
busy day for the town leader and he had brought home drafts of  
several documents to review during the evening.  
  
His manservant entered the study, "Sorry to trouble you sir, a  
package has just arrived. It's a gift, sir."  
  
Frajal eyed the small, wooden crate which had already been checked  
by the guardsmen. He nodded for his servant to open it. Inside was a  
bottle of Errlyk Red, which brought a smile to the man's face.  
  
"Shall I bring a glass sir?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, yes," the councillor yawned. "I believe I'll have a drink  
before I turn in."  
  
"Very good, sir," and the servant left, returning a few moments  
later with a wineglass.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Far across town, an impatient knock broke the early morning silence  
in the west wing of apartments of the Jhannivver Manor.  
  
"What is it?" Aluk Aldhanek's weary voice called from his bed.  
  
The door opened, "Trouble sir. I've just received word from the  
night watch captain," explained Aluk's adjutant. "There's been a  
series of fires in town."  
  
Aldhanek had the man assist him in dressing. He gathered his magical  
accoutrements then immediately left.  
  
A large crowd of citizens had gathered outside of Councillor   
Frajal's house, to watch the inferno. The structure was completely  
engulfed in flames, the thick pillar of fire leaping fifty or more  
feet into the night sky. Two other buildings nearby were burning as  
well.  
  
Aluk summoned the watch commander for a report.  
  
The commander pointed to the buildings. "The wall patrol spotted the  
blaze about half an hour ago. By the time my men arrived, the  
councillor's house was in its present state."  
  
"And the councillor?" Aluk asked. The commander shrugged.  
  
The fiery ruins began to creak, grabbing the attention of everyone  
present. With loud pops and sharp cracks, the wood-framed building  
collapsed, causing the crowd to crow as it fell in on itself.  
  
Aldhanek nodded, before dismissing the man, keeping his satisfaction  
well hidden. He was miffed that three buildings had been consumed in  
the process. He turned to speak with his assistant, pausing when he  
spotted a familiar-looking face among the crowd.  
  
It was Telorn. The pair locked eyes briefly, before the killer  
pulled up the hood to his cloak, then disappeared into the milling   
crowd.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
